


Отпуск

by Mikao



Category: Dom v Kotorom | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёрный уговорил Курильщика поехать на море</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск

Ближе к вечеру Чёрный озверел.  
\- Пошли, - в двадцатый раз сказал он.  
\- Иди один, - в двадцатый раз ответил я. Чёрный, как озлобленный лев, кругами заходил по комнате.  
Было пять пополудни. Дневная жара давно спала, солнце скатилось ниже к морю. Курортники, отсидевшие полдень в съёмных квартирах и номерах, возвращались на пляж. Из панорамного окна было хорошо видно, как расстилают хлопающие на ветру полотенца, тащат шезлонги, раскладывают разноцветные надувные круги для детей и с визгом вбегают в прибой.  
Я смотрел на всё это, ломая пальцы от злости и страха. Я представлял себя там, на пляже, среди загорелых здоровых людей. Мне виделись мои тонкие, неподвижные, похожие на макаронины ноги, бесстыдно выставленные на всеобщее обозрение и ярко освещённые солнцем; жалостливые взгляды исподтишка; мне слышалось, как кто-то переговаривается вполголоса: «- Посмотри, инвалид» «- Да, вот где ужас». И потом, всё разглядев, окружающие будут подчёркнуто не смотреть в мою сторону, проявляя деликатность. А как я буду передвигаться от лежака до воды? Ползти, пугая детей? Или – это мне представил особенно отчётливо, - увязать в песке колёсами коляски и кричать на весь пляж: «Мужики, подтолкните!»?  
Чёрный встал передо мной, сложив руки на широченной груди.  
\- Ты не сможешь просидеть здесь все две недели.  
Я огляделся и удивился:  
\- Почему не смогу? Здесь есть холодильник, кондиционер и телевизор…  
Лицо у Чёрного стало страшное. Как будто он собрался поднять меня вместе с коляской и выкинуть на пляж через окно. Я начал бы оправдываться, если бы не вспомнил, что, вообще-то, это целиком и полностью вина Чёрного – то, что я сижу в этом дурацком номере и не знаю, что делать.  
\- Иди один, Чёрный, - устало сказал я и отъехал от окна к кровати. – У меня… голова болит.  
Чёрный громко фыркнул, и я смутился.  
\- Только давай без бородатых анекдотов!..  
Он подошёл и сел рядом, наклонился вперёд, сложив руки на коленях и вперив в меня тяжёлый взгляд. Очень у него была монументальная поза. Я с тоской понял, что никуда мне от него не деться. Чёрный, невыносимый в своей методичности, будет доказывать, что нельзя, приехав на море, весь отпуск просидеть в душном номере, что мне должно быть наплевать на мнение окружающих, что, в конце концов, это наша первая совместная поездка…  
\- Если будешь упрямиться, я тебя вынесу на руках, - спокойно сказал Чёрный.  
Я вытаращился на него. Вид у меня, наверное, был глупый. Такого я не ожидал.  
\- Чёрный, - сказал я, - это удар ниже пояса.  
Чёрный кивнул, выдвинув челюсть, и как никогда стал похож на классического штурмбанфюрера СС.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - растерянно пробормотал я. – Нет же?  
\- Так что? – спросил Чёрный. Глаза у него были прозрачные. – Не хочешь?  
Я помотал головой. Тогда Чёрный встал и развил бешеную активность. Он распотрошил нетронутые с утра чемоданы, достал пляжную корзину, полотенца, крем от солнца, сменные майки, полез в холодильник и вытащил два яблока и минералку – а я, оцепенев от ужаса, следил за ним и прикидывал, как бы доехать до ванны и запереться там. По всему выходило, что доехать я не успею.  
Злобно упихав всё в корзину, Чёрный обернулся ко мне. Я вцепился в ручки кресла.  
\- Даже… Даже не думай!  
Чёрный вручил мне корзину, и я успел подумать – Гена, я понесу чемодан! – а потом он потащил меня из коляски.  
\- Чёрный, не надо! – взвыл я.  
\- Корзину держи, - сказал Чёрный и подбросил меня, устраивая удобнее. Он держал меня под лопатками и коленями, и мне было дико обозревать комнату с высоты его груди. Надо было возмущаться или – тут мне вспомнился Сфинкс с его гениальным советом облить зарвавшегося Лэри горячим кофе, - сопротивляться, но я был настолько ошарашен, что мог только держать проклятую корзину и в ступоре наблюдать, как Чёрный одной ногой захлопывает дверь в номер.  
\- Забери карточку, - попросил он сдавленным голосом. Я не двигался. – Эрик!  
Я взял карточку и сунул её к яблокам и минералке. Чёрный пошёл к лифту. Я качался в такт его шагам. Мне было так обидно, что я даже дышал с трудом.  
\- Ты скотина, - сообщил я Чёрному, когда он остановился перед лифтом.  
\- Нажимай кнопки, - буркнул он. – Или я тебя на плечо закину, чтобы руку освободить.  
\- Да пошёл ты.  
С лифтом мы справились. В холле перед стойкой регистрации я уткнулся взглядом в корзину и поклялся, что не буду смотреть по сторонам. Но, когда Чёрный вынес меня на просторную лестницу, я стал оглядываться. Не мог сдержаться. Солёный морской ветер, так отличный от кондиционированного воздуха номера, взъерошил мне волосы; косое солнце ослепило, и я стал думать, захватил ли Чёрный очки; а море искрилось за узорной оградой, ярко-зелёными навесами и полосой пляжа – синее, бесконечное, с белыми треугольниками парусников. При виде него я забыл, что вишу на руках Чёрного, как припадочная барышня. Последний раз я был на море ещё до Дома и ничего не помнил, кроме этой синей бесконечности и удивительного, открытого горизонта.  
Чёрный зашагал через двор отеля. Вокруг качали бёдрами загорелые лоснящиеся женщины в широкополых шляпах и важно вышагивали такие же загорелые мужчины с надувными матрасами на плечах. На нас, естественно, смотрели. Погодите, подумал я, это вы ещё мои ноги не видели!  
\- Чёрный, - прошипел я, - давай вернёмся. Ну пожалуйста.  
Чёрный мрачно промолчал. Я застонал.  
\- Ты несёшь меня на руках. На руках, понимаешь? Что про нас подумают?  
\- Что есть, - размеренно ответил Чёрный, - то и подумают.  
Мне бы хотелось относиться к этому так же спокойно, как Чёрный. Но я не могу. Когда весной Сфинкс спросил, почему бы Чёрному окончательно не переехать ко мне, я долго давился вином и не мог ответить ничего вразумительного. Кажется, Сфинкса это позабавило.  
Чёрный, наконец, вышел на пляж. Солнце и белый песок ослепили меня.  
\- Зонтик забыл, - с сожалением сказал Чёрный.  
\- Ничего, - сказал я, - уже не печёт.  
Чёрный с интересом покосился, но промолчал.  
Мы дошли почти до самой полосы прибоя, и Чёрный спустил меня на землю по соседству с молодой парой и их дочкой лет трёх. Пока он хлопал полотенцем, я смотрел на горизонт. Был штиль. Люди, от которых на фоне искрящейся воды остались только тёмные силуэты, играли в мяч, ныряли с плеч, догоняли друг друга, вздымая фонтаны брызг, лезли на матрасы и опрокидывали матрасы, радостно и сердито визжа. А кто-то заплывал далеко за буйки и, наверное, смотрел оттуда на берег, похожий на пёструю бестолковую картинку; вода там прозрачная и зелёная, плавают рыбы, и видно поросшие водорослями валуны на дне…  
Мне остро захотелось заплыть за буйки, и, чтобы не думать об этом, я обернулся к Чёрному. Оказалось, он уже разделся и теперь сверкал каменным прессом и впечатляющими бицепсами.  
\- Залезай на полотенце, - сказал он, и я залез. Подумал и стянул майку. В отличие от Чёрного, похвастаться мне было нечем.  
Чёрный сел передо мной на корточки, и я, чувствуя недоброе, спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Штаны снимай, - сказал Чёрный, и у меня потемнело в глазах.  
\- Здесь ребёнок! – рявкнул я. – Хочешь, чтобы ей потом мои ноги в кошмарах снились?  
Чёрный покосился на соседствующую молодую пару. Они делали вид, что ничего не слышат.  
\- У меня ещё одно полотенце есть, укроешься, - терпеливо сказал Чёрный. – Не полезешь же ты в воду в штанах?  
\- Я вообще в воду не полезу. Чёрный, ты сдурел? Я потону ещё в прибое.  
\- Не потонешь, я буду рядом.  
Я онемел, и Чёрный с неожиданным проворством расстегнул пуговицы и молнию на моих брюках. Мне вообразилось, как я держу штаны, а Чёрный их стягивает, словно в какой-нибудь непристойной пародии, и молча снял их сам.  
\- Ну? – спросил я, стараясь не смотреть на сияющую нездоровой белизной кожу. – Где твоё второе полотенце?  
\- Позже. Пока скупаемся.  
Я устал протестовать. К тому же, мне было жарко. К тому же, нечего терять.  
Когда Чёрный поднял меня и прижал к голой груди, я покраснел и расслабился. Он был горячий, как печка, и по привычке я чуть не погладил его. Он оскальзывался на песке, и меня мотало, как куклу. Было бы не смешно, если бы мы упали. Тяжёлый Чёрный переломал бы мне все кости. Но потом мы вошли в воду, и Чёрный вдруг сказал:  
\- Прости, что так получилось с пляжем. Я был уверен… мне сказали, что здесь есть дикие пляжи. Как будто ни одного человека на несколько километров.  
От его извинений мне захотелось быть добрым и великодушным.  
\- Может быть, где-то и есть, только искать долго.  
Чёрный зашёл достаточно далеко. Задницей я коснулся воды и дёрнулся, Чёрный успокаивающе сказал: «Я держу тебя» и зашёл ещё глубже. Я смотрел, как мой живот затопляет вода. Затем Чёрный отпустил мои ноги, и я повис на нём, как обезьяна.  
\- Ну всё, - объявил Чёрный, - плаваем.  
Мне тоже стало весело. Вода была тёплая и хорошо пахла солью.  
\- Как будем плавать? Я в роли топора?  
\- Расслабься, - приказал Чёрный. – Ляг на спину. Давай, Курильщик, доверься мне.  
Я доверился.  
Оказывается, ноги совсем не мешают, если забыть о них.  
За те сорок минут, что мы провели в море, Чёрный научил меня держаться на воде только с помощью рук. Поначалу он поддерживал меня, но потом, когда паника прошла, это стало отвлекать, о чём я и сказал.  
\- Так я тебя отвлекаю? – спросил Чёрный.  
\- Очень отвлекаешь.  
Обниматься в воде было потрясающе интимно. Тело становилось невесомым, а кожа – скользящей и тёплой. Как будто мы превращались в дельфинов. Когда мы целовались, Чёрный тыкался мне в живот напряжённым членом, при этом мастерски делая вид, что спокоен и ни на что не отвлекается. Я трогал его сквозь плавки. Было восхитительно чувствовать, как он вздрагивает. Потом я оттянул его плавки вниз, взял член в ладонь, и Чёрный спросил:  
\- Теперь ты меня отвлекаешь?  
Кончая, он с силой обнял меня и зажмурился, покрасневший, как будто успел обгореть на солнце. Я смотрел, как белая клякса растворяется в зеленоватой воде. В тот момент я так любил Чёрного, что мне было неудобно от самого себя.  
\- Ладно, - сказал я, когда он открыл глаза. – Я был упрямым идиотом. Признаю.  
\- Надо было сразу слушаться старших, - пробормотал довольный до неприличия Чёрный. – Выходим?  
Я смутился.  
\- Нет, подожди. Мне надо успокоиться.  
Чёрный тут же облапал меня и нехорошо обрадовался, обнаружив, что мне и впрямь надо успокоиться. «- Ну что? - спрашивал он, огромной лапищей гладя у меня между ног, - стоило оставаться в номере?», а я ничего не мог ответить, только скулил ему в шею.  
Когда он вынес меня на берег, я был такой сонный и уставший, что не сразу вспомнил о втором полотенце. И мне было совершенно всё равно, смотрит ли кто-нибудь на мои ноги.  
Ну смотрят и смотрят. Бывают зрелища и похуже.  
\- Боже, как хорошо, - простонал Чёрный, вытягиваясь рядом. – Лежать и точно знать, что не встретишь никого из знакомых!..  
Я смотрел на краснеющее солнце. Вот был бы смех, прошлёпай мимо нас к прибою Сфинкс. Или Лэри. Или, что совсем дико, Рыжий. Знакомые встречаются всегда и везде, по этому поводу нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.  
Но я не стал говорить этого Чёрному. Может быть, нам и правда повезёт.


End file.
